Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: North Star Adventures
by ZookZook
Summary: Zori and Connor are new students at North Star Academy, a school specialized in training tomorrow's Dungeoneers! During their sophomore years they'll face crazy teachers, tough challenges, and worst of all? The students! Everyone is crazy and awkward and mean and-and-and it's going to be a loooong year
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys before I dive into the intro I would just like to tell you a little bit more about this story. It takes place in a college known as North Star which is for dungeon explorers in training. It is heavily inspired by various video games and youtube series, but also has my own adaptations. There will be much randomness in this story and maybe some time jumps. Anyway, instead of talking about the story any longer why don't just start it, eh? Please leave comments and reviews to let me know how I'm doing and any story or grammatical errors.

…

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I growled a minute before rolling over to turn off the alarm. I sat up on my hind paws and stretched letting out a big yawn. I turned over to see Connor doing the same. He had tan skin with a lighter colored underbelly. He swung his feet over the bead and picked up his tail swung behind him as he stood up and whacked against the bed. He rubbed his eyes behind his skull-mask before turning to me. "Why's the alarm going off so early Zori?" he groaned.

"First...day of school." I said with a yawn in between first and day. I got out of bed and looked out the window. It was pitch black out and you could see other students waking up and heading out.

"But I thought it was saturday…"

"Sadly no. It's monday." I turned and trotted down the hall.

"Uhhh. Whatever… Dibs on the shower!" he ran into the bathroom. I went down stairs careful on all fours. I switched the TV on and changed it to channel 7 news. I simply used it as backup noise as I made a bowl of pokefood. I sat down on the couch and was eating when Connor came in, in a much better mood. He stared at the Tv for a second. "Murder down in Charlottesville. That's terrible…"

I smiled. "Don't worry, they'll never catch me."

We giggled for a second before he sat down on the couch with me, his own bowl in hand. We ate in silence for a few minutes before getting up to leave. We had to stop by the small shop to buy lunch for today. "Okay dude, c'mon we have to get going! Do you your bag?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bag has phone, money, and schedule." he swung his backpack over his shoulder and I lifted mine around my neck and across my back. "The Pokecube wile be here today right?"

The pokecube was a new game console we had ordered about a month ago. "Yeah it'll be here when we get home. Now let's go or we're going to be late. We have to go to the Kingler's Shack anyway."

I opened the door and the cool, early morning air rushed to meet me. It barely affected me with my thick black fur, but Connor hated the cold. We lived in the middle of the city. The houses were big and had walls made of glass. The concrete had no potholes and there were no cracks in the sidewalk. Everything was spotless as stepped out of our house and began walking down the street. The only pokemon awake were other students walking along the sidewalk. "Hey guys." I chirped.

"Hello!" called the Jolteon. He had on thick glasses and was wearing an expensive green backpack. He said his name was Jay. Next to him was his friend Sin. Sin was a Scyther that was originally a wild. A wild is a pokemon who lives outside of the city and all civilization. They do not have the communications aspects of our world and usually have trouble speaking. They are also known for being violent when met with a civilized pokemon, but some,after realizing the strength of the civilized pokemon, wish to become civilized. "What year are you all in?"

Someone pushed passed them and continued down the sidewalk. "Hey look at that guy-er-girl." Connor said blushing. She was a big, white, furry, muscular creature with red markings on her fur and head. She had razor like claws and pink bloodshot eyes. She turned her head sideways to look at him before continuing on. "Yeah we're sophomores as well." he said changing subjects. "So I'm Connor and this is my good friend Zori. Since we're in the same grade we'll probably have class-"

"Wait for me!" someone yelled. Jay turned around and was knocked over by a girl who was running blindly towards the school. She was a light blue color with a dark blue skirt-thing. She had a beaver like tail and two shells on her skirt-thing. "Sorry! Gotta go!"

"Jeez, that was rude." he said as he dusted himself off and straightened his glasses. "Well anyways, I'm going to the shop outside of school if you want to come with. I gotta pick up my lunch."

"Sure." I said. "We're heading there too."

The four of us continued on silently in our little posse. It took me a minute to realize that a small yellow bug was following us. He realized I was watching him he stopped and looked down. I shrugged and ignored him. When we reached the shop a group of girls walked were walking out. Among them was the Zangoose we saw earlier, a Pidove, an Eevee, and the Dewott from earlier as well.

Ignoring them (for now), we turned and went into the store. Being later than the rest of the students, we didn't have but so much to choose from. I picked up a couple of berries and put them in the basket I bought and Connor picked up the same. We went over to the cashier. He was a rather big, red crab with a crown like top. His left claw was considerably bigger than the right. "Welcome to Kingler's Snack Shack! How can I help you?"

"Just these berries please." I said as Connor reached up and put our baskets on the counter. Mr. Kingler priced them and we handed him the correct amount of money from our bags. We exited the shop and and went to the front of the school.

We reached the outside stairs of the school. Almost everyone was out here, including the girls from earlier. I looked over at the Eevee as I walked up the stairs to the school. I've had a crush on her since last year, but have never gotten the chance to tell her. She had on a new black bow in her hair. I wonder if she wants to become an Umbreon. I continued to watch her until she caught my eye. I tripped over last step and landed, face first, in my basket of berries. My face went red as the entire school stared at me giggling.

I ran down the hallway, leaving my basket, and went into the boy's bathroom. I stood up on the stool and rinsed my face in warm water, desperately trying to get the sticky berry juice off my face. I was almost in tears as Connor came in. "Are you okay dude? That was a pretty tough fall."

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I said as I tried to stop crying.

"...You were looking at her again weren't you…" he asked awkwardly. He had never been really good around girls or new how to talk about them.

"I can't help it man….There's something about her."

"Whatever man. Just wash up and let's go." I dried my face off on my paws and went back outside. He was waiting for me. We turned and went down the first floor hallway. "I wonder where are classes are."

"Dude, it's in our schedule." I said as he walked in room 12. There was no one in there- not even a teacher. The classrooms had a lot more desks than they would ever need. And the school had a lot more classrooms and lockers than it would ever need as most people didn't take dungeoneering as a profession. We really only ever used one or two classrooms. Connor went up and stood behind the teacher's desk and poked around. "Dude, get away from there before we get in trouble."

"Relax Zori. You know there's like nobody in the whole school, especially on the first floor."

"Whatever let's just go!" I said slightly angry.

"Dark type anger." he mumbled. I didn't take it personal, but us dark types often do have such stereotypes put against us. We walked back toward the lockers, which I ignored earlier, to see Jay beating on his locker with his paw and mumbling something about it being stuck.

"Go on without me guys!" he said reassuringly. "It's almost open!"

I shrugged and continued on my way. My paws were still slightly sticky and I smelled like berries. We continued up the stairs and Jay met us on the second floor. "Alright I'm good. Now let's hurry before we're late!" he said as he checked his black watch.

We hurried down the hall and Connor checked the schedule to see which room we were supposed to be in. He sighed and told me it was at the other end, so the three of us hurried the other way past all the other empty classrooms to the one classroom with pokemon in it. Jay took his seat up front next to Sin and me and Connor continued all the way to the back next to the window. From the window you could see all across town and all the pokemon now waking up. All the students we saw on the way up here were all in this classroom.

We sat our bags down and Connor went and talked to some of the students. I simply waited for the teacher, but it wasn't long before he came in. He was purple and had a big, rocky body with red marks all over it and he wore a black suit. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Machoke." he said in a low growly voice. "Please take your seats."

We sat down quietly and Connor leaned over and whispered to me. "Dude, this sucks. I'm _already_ about to fall asleep."

I giggled and turned my head back to the front of the classroom. "My real name is Michael and I will be your general knowledge teacher for the year. Now if you will please be quiet as I do role call." he said as he shuffled his papers. "Jay Jolteon?"

"Yes."

"Zori Zorua?"

"Here!" I said and waved my hand.

"JT Joltik?"

"Present, sir!" I looked at JT and realized that he was the guy who was following us earlier.

"Sam Sandshrew?" he waited a minute, but there was no response. "Hmm… absent on the first day…" he said as he marked something on his paper. "Connor Cubone?"

I looked over at Connor for a second and nudged him quickly. He later explained to me that he had literally fallen asleep. "Here!"

Mr. Machoke glared at him and wrote something down. "Sin Scyther."

"Greetings!"

"Riley Riolu?"

"Yep!"

"Penny Pidove?"

"Present!"

"Zoey Zangoose."

"Yessir."

I turned and smacked Connor in the back of the head to wake him up. "Dude!"

"Hey man, I don't want you getting in trouble so I-"

"No fighting in my class!" Mr. Machoke snapped. We both went red and sunk back in our chairs and a Scraggy in the corner laughed at us

"Elayna Eevee?"

"Present.." she said shyly.

"Delly Dewott"

"Here."

"Finally, Seth Scraggy?"

"Sup."

"Alright, well it looks like almost everyone is here." he said as he put his papers away in the draw on his desk. "So, in this class you will learn about all types of things you will encounter while Dungeoneering." as he talked he seems to become more and more sad. "We'll start by learning about Pokemon types and different items that you will find while exploring.

"Does anyone know what time we get out of here?" Conner asked.

….

About an hour later we were out of class and me and Connor were the last two left. Sin had asked various questions in which took us fifteen minutes each just to figure out what he was asking. Finally Mr. Machoke asked him to please see him after class if he has anymore questions.

But class didn't end before we were handed out our assignments. We each had to give a presentation about us and our fighting tactics. Connor was picked to go first, probably because of his comment about Mr. Machoke's wife earlier.

"Ummm… Hi my name is Connor."

"Hi Connor!" we said in unision.

"I live with my friend Zori over there." he said and waved at me. The whole class looked at me and I tried to hide in my chair. He was about to continue when the bell rang and he let out a sigh of relief. And that brought us to where we are now.

"Dude, I hate public speaking." he said as we walked down the hall. We went to our lockers and dropped our stuff off. Jay was still struggling to get his open. I moved out of the way of the Cubone so he could get to his higher locker. "That project tomorrow is gonna suck."

Mr. Machoke told us that tomorrow we must bring an item that represents ourselves and present it. "What are you gonna bring?" I asked.

"I don't know… I guess I'll just bring in my club collection…"

"Cool. I think I'll bring in my neckerchief collection. Dude! Let's bring in the Pokecube!"

"Yeah! But, only one of us can take it…"

"You can bring it."

"Sweet! Thanks man!" he pumped his fist and slammed his locker. We walked alone to the cafeteria, the one thing in the school that was about the right size. "By the way, without your berries what are you going to eat?"

"Umm. I might just leave the school and go back up to Kingler's Shack. You go ahead and get us some seats."

"Alright. See you in a few."

I turned and went out the school building. Some of my classmates pushed past me as I went down the stairs, snickering as they went. I ignored them and went across the street to the Snack Shack. "Hello Mr. Kingler!"

He smiled at me as I put my front legs on the counter. "How are you lad?"

"Not too well. See, I had an accident with my berries and was wondering if you had any more I could buy."

"Sorry lad, but some of your classmates just came and bought all but this one berry." he dropped a single oran berry on the counter. "Here, since I have no others, it's free of charge and I'll have more tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Kingler." I said as I picked up the lonesome berry. "Sorry to bother you I."

I crossed back over to the school with my berry in my bag. When I entered the cafeteria Connor was sitting with Jay. I sat down and set my berry on the table. Connor shared some of his with me and we ate in peace. I looked around and saw Sin sitting by himself. "Hey Commer" I said as I swallowed a berry. "Do you think we should invite him to sit with us?"

"Already tried." said Jay. "He seems kinda embarrassed after class."

"Eh hm." we turned around to see Mr. Machoke with an oran berry in his hand. "Mr. Cubone, Mr. Jolteon, and Mr. Zorua, please do not gossip about other students." he said. He took one final glare at Connor and went away down the hall.

"Dude, Mr. Machoke hates me." said Connor. I turned back around to face him. "I just know."

"Why would he hate you?"

"I don't know.. Maybe because I fell asleep?"

"I guess." said Jay. I stopped and looked past him. Elayna and Riley were looking right at me and giggling. I blushed and looked away trying not to think about what happened earlier.

"Hey guys. I think I'm going to go outside for a minute." I said as I got up. Neither of them said anything before I was out of the room. I went and sat by the lockers and put my covered my head with my paws. I just sat there and cried for a minute before someone nudged me from on the side. I looked up to see Elayna. I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to look at her. She had my fruit basket in her mouth. She set it down and turned back to me. "You forgot this earlier Zori… I figured you might want it back…" she said. We stared at each other for a moment before she turned and walked away awkwardly.

"Thank you!" I finally called. She turned to look at me with a small smile before she went back into the cafeteria. I picked myself back up and wiped my eyes when the bell rang. Connor came out with Jay, who was carrying my bag in his mouth. He dropped it over my neck and we headed to gym. I tried to pick up my basket, but the handle was broken so I threw it away.

The bell rang and we hurried inside. "ALL RIGHT! LINE UP!" I turned to see a rather large, purple, spiky creature with a white, scaly underbelly yell at us. He had a clipboard in his hand and a whistle around his neck. I hurried into a line across the center of the gym as the NIdoking gave his beginning-of-the-year speech. "YOU ARE ALL FLABBY POKEBABIES! IT IS MY JOB TO TRAIN YOU TO BE THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES! SOME OF YOU WILL BREAK AND SOME OF YOU WILL GET STRONGER! NOW GET TO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND GET YOUR TEAM NECKERCHIEF!"

Last year each of us were drafted into one of ten leagues: Nest, Moon, Legend, Aqua, Safari, Savannah, Arctic, City, World, and Hollow. These leagues would decide later on where we would be most useful. For now they were are teams to play with in gym. Connot was in the Savannah league and I was in the Moon league. My neckerchief was black and his was orange.

We passed the showers and exited the locker rooms without our bags and with our neckerchiefs tied around our necks. The girls had on similar neckerchiefs and lined up beside us. "ALRIGHT POKEBABIES! TAKE A LAP!" a whistle sounded and we all took off to take a lap around the gym. Jay took the lead and was the first back in line. "ANOTHER! I WANT TO SEE YOU SPRINTING!"

We kept running for about half an hour before we were taken to an obstacle course. It was full of several different obstacles like bushes and vines. "ALRIGHT! SPLIT INTO YOUR TEAMS!"

"Sir do you always have to yell?" asked Riley?

"YES! YELLING IS FUN! NOW GO!"

We split up into our various teams, which weren't really teams since there was only one or two of us on each, but still. "ALRIGHT! FIND A PARTNER!" I began walking over to Connor, but he was paired with Riley instead, leaving me paired with Jay. "ALRIGHT! GO TO SEPARATE COURTS AND FIGHT! STANDARD RULES! NO KNOCKING PEOPLE OUT, BUT WHEN I CALL YOU OUT, GET OUT! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

We walked to opposite ends of the court in the middle. I looked at him and gave him a small nod. He had on a golden neckerchief to represent the Legends who specialized in advanced tracking and pushing through dungeons. Moon specialized in dark, cramped areas and night searches. He nodded back and it was understood that the battle had started. On a battlecourt, it doesn't matter if you are friends or. You are representing a team that is much bigger than you are and you must defend that team's name.


	2. Chapter 2

The matches were underway and I could already hear JT screaming as Sin attacked him. But right now I couldn't focus on that. I had a very fast Jolteon sprinting at me, a silver trail behind him. I dived out of the way and he continued sprinting away and turned a corner for a second attack. This time he hit me and got some distance from me. I picked myself back up and glared at him for a second. My eyes started glowing white and he had to cover his for a second allowing me to dive at him with my claws. I made a big slash against him and threw him back.

"Not bad Zori. Cheap tricks always work." I smirked and took a small bow. A Leer-Scratch combo was something I picked up last year and always seemed to work. "But still, your not the only one with tricks."

The Jolteon ran toward me, not as fast and dove beside me, kicking up dust as he went. I looked around quickly, but couldn't hear him or see him. Suddenly a shock came from behind and I could feel the electricity pulse through me. I turned around and could see the tail end of Jay running back to the other side of the field. Alright, cheap tricks,eh?

I covered my eyes and let out a cry. Tears were flowing through me and I could tell that Jay was running toward me. "Jay! Help my leg gave out!"

He walked over to me with tears running down my face and let me lean on him. "It's probably paralysis from th-"

He was cut off as he met my paw mid sentence. I slashed across him again and again, pinning him to the ground. He was still stunned as he covered his face when Nidoking blew his whistle and called the match. I had total of 195 points and Jay had a score of 180. The last battle ended with Connor losing by a mere five points. "ALL RIGHT! BACK TO THE LOCKERS!"

"Hey, Teacher Nidoking, are we allowed to wear our neckerchiefs for the rest of the day?" asked Jay.

"SURE!" he said with a smile. "THE TEACHERS WILL HAVE THERES ON STARTING TOMORROW!"

"Sweet!" said SIn.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE! SCHOOL IS OVER!"

"YAY!" cried everyone as we hurried into the locker room to leave. I put my bag on and carried my basket in my mouth out the doorway.

"That Riley girl is pretty good." said Connor on our way out of the gym. "But Sin was definitely the best one in there."

"Probably his instincts from the wild."

"Probably." he turned around as the Zangoose girl from earlier tugged at his sleeve. "Oh hey, Zoey. What's up?"

"Oh.. I um just wanted to say good job out there today…" she said. He shrugged her off and we continued on our way past the lockers. Jay dropped his glasses as he violently shook his locker until it finally came open. He said he'd see us later and we went on our way.

"Dude don't forget about the proj-"

"Hey mans!" we turned around to see Sin calling us. "Does you want to goes to a dungeon this end week?"

"Dude we aren't allowed in dungeons until we graduate."

He didn't seem to believe us and got a little angry. "Fines then if you twos are too scare to go to the dungeons with me, I'll go by myself!" He huffed off and left us in a confused haze.

"Hey Connor!" we turned around to see a limbing Joltik crawling toward us. "Try not to anger Mr. Machoke. I heard from my brothers that he is very emotional." and with that he, too, scurried away.

"Hey guys wait up!" we turned back around a final time to see Jay running up to us. "Do you want to hit the movies later? He said. "I can pay for you guys and everything.

"Dude that'd be awesome!" Connor said. "Let's go!"

So we went to the movies and watched the movie Donegeon. Jay bought everyone pokecorn, candies, and drinks as well as our tickets. He said he didn't mind since he had quite a bit of money on him anyway. On our way out we even saw Mr. Nidoking and his wife and daughter. His daughter's name was Nina and her mom taught the other class at North Star. We waved to them on our way out of the movie theatre, but they didn't seem to see us. Halfway home Jay said he needed to be somewhere and ran off in a hurry. We continued home and passed a couple of students on the way home. They didn't see us, but it was pretty clear what they were talking about. 'Hey did you see that loser who tripped on those stairs earlier and ate it?', or 'Elayna, why'd you go give him that basket back? We should have kept it!'

I hid my face and continued on my way home. "Cheer up dude." Connor said. "They'll all forget about it tomorrow."

I decided he was right and continued in silence the until we got home. We walked home and started playing opened our package. Sure enough, it was our Pokecube. We plugged it up to our TV, which Connor forgot to turn off, and played it for a couple of hours. When I went to turn the light off downstairs, I could see Jay coming home with a new bag in the middle of the night. I decided to ignore and went up to sleep.

It didn't feel that long until I was woken up by a knocking at the front door. It was like five fucking am! I went down the stairs, careful not to wake up Connor on my way down. When I opened the door I was met with a berry to the face. Followed by another, and another, and another. A rain of berries came down on me as I heard laughs all around me. I tried to cover my face but I just rubbed juice into kmy eyes. "Have a nice night Berry Boy!" I heard one of them yell as they ran away.I hobbled back inside carefully as I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and took a nice long shower and just cried for a solid minute. They didn't forget. They won't forget.

Before I knew it I had been in the shower for an hour. Connor came and knocked on the bathroom door. "Dude are you okay? There's a crap ton of berry juice on the doorstep!"

I stepped out and dried myself before exiting. I still smelled like berries and he could see the pain in my eyes. "Yeah I know." before I could protest I was pulled into a hug.

"Ignore those assholes. They'll forget when someone else does something stupid." he pushed me away. "Now move so I can take my shower. He smirked.

I smiled feeling a little better before going downstairs. I fixed myself a bowl of Pokepuffs and another bowl for Connor. He came down about ten minutes later with the Pokecube. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about the project. Are you sure Mr. Machoke will be okay with us bringing that in?"

"Yeah I'm sure." he said. Then his eyes widened a little bit. "Do you think he'll let me play it?"

"Nah. Anyway, meet me at the door while I get my neckerchiefs." I walked back upstairs and brought my bag onto my bed. I went into my drawer. In there was around ten neckerchiefs with different emblems and years on them. They were all jet black. I grabbed them in mouth one at a time and put them into my bag. I tossed it over my head and went back downstairs.

"Hey Connor, do you think they'll still be out there?" I asked. I really didn't want another berry bath.

"Nah man. And if they are we'll beat 'em up alright?"

I nodded and followed him outside slowly. We passed Mr. Machoke on the way to the Snack Shack. The other students were already there. I walked silently in there and realized I had forgotten my basket. "Hey Mr. Kingler, can I buy another basket off of you?"

"Why so you can trip and fall in it again." my face went red and I turned to see Seph snickering in the corner with Joltik beside him.

"Hey, Seph why don't you just screw off!" Connor called from behind me.

"HEY!" yelled Kingler. "Knock it off. Here Zori. Take this new container. You can keep the berries in your bag alright? Free of charge." I thanked him and went to go pick up some berries. Seph and JT had already left and were headed down the street. I feel like I know who threw those berries at me earlier. "That'll be $10.50." I handed Kingler the money and me and COnnor walked out.

"Hey guys check this out!" Jay called from the outside window of the store. We went over to him to see a crate in the back of the Snack Shack. Jay pushed his glasses up. :What do you think is in there?"

"I really don't know, but I want to find out." I said. Kingler saw us and shooed us away from the window. We continued across the street to school and went to our lockers. I placed my lunch in there and Jay, surprisingly, got his open easily. I heard the bell ring and we all looked at each other before sprinting up the steps to class.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Jolteon, Mr. Zorua, and Mr. Cubone. What are you doing late to class." I looked at the front of the classroom to see Mr. Machoke in a dark grey tie with a black circle on it, 1990's Hollow tie I think.

"Sorry Mr. Machoke! See we ha-"

"No excuses, Mr. Jolteon!" Jay put his head down and walked quietly to his desk. "You missed the introduction of our newest students, and Mr. Sandshrew who wasn't here the other day. As punishment for being late, Mr. Cubone will present his project first."

I went to my seat as Connor stayed with his bag up front. One of the new students, a Chimchar named Charlie, was sitting next to me and next to him was a Mankey named Miley. Everyone waited patiently as Connor took out his PokeCube. "Ladies and gentlemen I present the latest in gaming technology, the Pokecube!" he said. We had practiced his public speaking on the way to the Snack Shack and he seemed to have gotten better, but also got a little carried away. "With this amazing device I can play all typ-"

"Mr. Cubone, I apologize, but I will have to confiscate that device until the end of class as no videogames are allowed on school property." he grabbed the Pokecube and put it in his desk. "Please take your seat, Mr. Cubone." stunned Connor obeyed. Mr. Jolteon, I do believe it is your turn to come up here."

Jay walked up to the front of the classroom with a small bag in his mouth. He set it down gently and pulled out a small object. "This is my seed collection" he said as he put one of the seeds in his mouth. He swallowed a seed and a clone of him appeared beside him. "As you know from last year, various seeds have various powers by consuming or holding them. This is a clone seed."

"Very nice Mr. Jolteon. Very educational." he wrote something down and called me up to the front."Please begin your presentation Mr. Zorua." I

Took my bag to the front of the classroom and took out seven neckerchiefs, each one with a different design. "This is my collection of Team Moon neckerchiefs. I have seven neckerchiefs, plus the one I'm wearing now. They are between the years 1987 and now. Each one has-"

"Thank you for the presentation Mr. Zorua" he cut me off. He was writing something down furiously.

"But I wasn't finished with-"

"Mr. Zorua, please go back to your seat." he said with more authority. I sighed and put my neckerchiefs away and carried my bag in my jaw back to my seat. "Alright class, that will conclude yesterday's project. I will now hand out today's project." he said as he passed papers out. It turns out our assignment was to go and post various signs around town advertising our teams and the school. We had to try and make our team the most visual by tomorrow. The bell rang and we head out to our lockers. Jay strutted confidently over to his locker, only to find out that it wasn't opening. Again. I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and headed to where we were sitting yesterday.

"Hey Berry Boy! Are you going to eat those berries, or wear them." I could hear the snickering from the cafeteria and ducked my head.

"Just ignore them." said Jay. Meanwhile Connor was looking around for whoever said that. "Those neckerchiefs were pretty cool. Can you show me where you got them so I can get some for Team Legend?"

"Sure, but can I get a look at those seeds really quick?" he nodded and reached for his bag. He emerged a second later with the small, purple object. I picked out a seed and ate it, but immediatly regretted it. It was a Revive seed and tasted terrible. I turned around and spit it our, narrowly missing JT.

"Watch it!" he cried as he dodged the crushed seed.

"Sorry JT!" I said and sat back down embarrassed.

"Hey Berry Boy! Can you get me some of that berry cologne? It smells great!" I heard someone call. I sat back down face glowing. "What's the matter? Your look like that berry you took to the face earlier!"

The entire lunchroom was full of OHs as most of them had heard what had happened. I put my head down against the table and was stuck somewhere between wanting to fight and wanting to cry. "THAT'S IT!" I heard someone scream. The table beside me shook as Connor got up and ran over to face Seth who was the one cracking jokes. He swung his fist around and socked him right in the jaw.

"Mr. Cubone!" called Mr. Machoke. "Come with me! Fighting is not allowed at this school!"

"See you sucker!" snickered Seth as he rubbed his cheek.

"You too Mr. Scraggy! This school has a zero bullying tolerance as well. You will come with me to report this to the principle and most likely detention later." He drug the two of them off by the arm towards the principal's office. The entire cafeteria was silent for a couple of seconds before chatter continued as usual. Except for a few comments asking who 'Berry Boy' was and why I was called that.

I waited a few minutes and Connor came back. Elayna and a bunch of girls came up to our table and told Connor how courageous it was for him to stick up for me. He blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his skull. They soon dispersed back to their table.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"He let me off with a warning since I was instigated and Seph has detention with Machoke." I smiled.

"Sweet dude!" The bell broke our small celebration and we headed for gym. We headed to the locker room and dropped our stuff off. We all were already wearing our neckerchiefs and met Mr. Nidoking outside in a dark green Safari neckerchief.

"ALL RIGHT TAKE TWO LAPS BABIES." he called. The new students were surprised by his voice while the rest of us were already used to it. "AS YOU RUN I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT TODAY'S ACTIVITIES! YOU WILL BE PUT IN TEAMS OF THREE TO FACE OFF AGAINST ONE ANOTHER. THIS WILL TEACH YOU THE IMPORTANCE OF COMMUNICATION AND PARTNERS!" he said. Despite Nidoking's brawn he had a lot of brains as well. "NOW MOVE FASTER BEFORE I CHASE YOU!"


End file.
